Prisoner of the Slave Ship
by It'sCalledAFandom
Summary: "Careful with 'er. She's a feisty one." Annabeth snarled. "One of them Greeks." The man holding her scoffed. "Ew. Greek. Well I'm sure she'll do." "Mmm hmm. Save it Octavian. I just need the money, then I got other slaves to sell." Annabeth kept her gaze on her scarred, dirty feet. Suddenly, a hand appeared beneath her face, sharply grabbed her chin and thrust it upw
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! It's the one I gave a preview of and I think it's one of the best ones I've ever done! **

* * *

Annabeth kept her eyes forward, watching the narrow plank she was walking on. "Move faster blondie." She was boarding a ship, to get sold into slavery. Annabeth was shoved into someone's grasp, the shackles on her wrists clanging around. She didn't dare make eye contact. "Careful with 'er. She's a feisty one." Annabeth snarled. "One of them Greeks." The man holding her scoffed.

"Ew. Greek. Well I'm sure she'll do."

"Mmm hmm. Save it Octavian. I just need the money, then I got other slaves to sell." Annabeth kept her gaze on her scarred, dirty feet. Suddenly, a hand appeared beneath her face, sharply grabbed her chin and thrust it upwards. Annabeth was forced to look upon her buyer. She sneered down at her.

"Ah look at her." The buyer "Octavian" had light, straw-like hair and a broad figure. "Nice job Dakota." Octavian let go of her face, but Annabeth didn't look down. "She's got strong arms, kept hair..." He leaned over to Master Dakota and whispered loudly. "Quite busty..."

"Oi!" Annabeth yelled. "I can hear you!" Master Dakota raised his hand and Annabeth flinched.

"What'd I say 'bout talking out of turn?" Master Dakota demanded. Annabeth didn't respond. He nudged her with his elbow. "What'd I say?!"

"To not to..." Annabeth mumbled.

"She'll definitely make money." Octavian smiled, looking her up again. "Don't worry, I won't ruin her." He turned to face Annabeth. "C'mon newbie." He cooed. "I have a special place for you." Octavian shoved Annabeth all the way onto the ship, where she tripped and tell. "Get up. I don't have time for this." Annabeth shakily got on her knees and then her feet. "I just got you. Don't make my use my whip already." Octavian warned. Annabeth looked up at him, scanning for any sign of a whip, but he seemed un-armed. Stupid people... She thought to herself. Annabeth was used to this process. Every few years, she's get picked up, and sold off to another drunk bastard who she was forced to call "Master." Octavian, er- Master, turned around and handed a wad of foreign paper money to her former boss. Her hands clenched at her sides, she looked upon the ship she was boarding. It was fairly clean, due to the half a dozen slaves, scrubbing away on all fours, with tall, bulky men, all with whips, towering over them. Most of the slaves that she could see on the ship were girls. Girls of all colors. Annabeth's eyes darted around, looking for a male source, other than the overseers. She didn't find anything. "Looking for a man?" Master Octavian asked, suddenly appearing behind her. Annabeth jolted. She nodded. The guy scoffed. "I only work with girls." He stated. "Makes things easier for me." Then he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "And more fun." Annabeth shuddered, placing her eyes back down at her feet. Her toenails desperately needed clipped. Annabeth looked back up, to see another girl, in an argument with an overseer. She was smaller, no younger than 13, and had dark chocolate skin. Annabeth listened closely on their conversation.

"B-but I already scrubbed over there!" She stammered. The overseer kicked her in the side, sending her sprawling. Annabeth almost called out, but bit her lip. The weak girl started to get up, but the overseer pulled out his whip, and she paled and stayed low to the ground. Annabeth was so tempted to stand up for the girl, but she couldn't escape Master Octavian. She glanced behind her to see her former Master Dakota climb in a carriage and ride away.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" The man with the whip boomed. The girl didn't respond. THWACK! The whip came down, hard." Answer! What do I need to hear so desperately?!" Another crack of the whip. The girl cried out and blood sprayed in the air. He had torn her rags and blood furiously started to spread. She whimpered and pushed herself onto her hands.

"I-I-" She began. He whipped her again. She fell flat again, crying out louder. There was more blood. It began to seep onto the deck. Annabeth couldn't stand it any longer. She lept out of her new Master's grasp and ran to protect the girl.

"Hey!" Her master yelled. Annabeth didn't want to hear him. She was desperate to not let the girl get another beating. The whip came down again, but this time, instead of landing on the poor girl, it snapped down on Annabeth's strong forearms. The overseer gasped in surprise.

"You weren't even letting her finish her sentence!" Annabeth protested. The girl weakly looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Another girl ran up to the bloody, beaten one, both girls with shackles on, and picked her up. The new girl was very tan, Annabeth presumed she was some sort of Native American, and was dressed in the same way. The girl took the other one away, stroking her hair. Annabeth's arms stung, but she kept a firm glare on the man. A hand clamped around the collar around her neck, and yanked her backwards, throwing her on the ground. Master Octavian stood over her, very pissed.

"I really oughta give all my slaves neck collars. Useful." Annabeth stood up and stared daggers at her new master. "Don't get cocky and act like you're 'miss hero' just 'cause you're new. Pretty soon, you'll be treated the same way if you do that again." Annabeth took a sharp breath as Master Octavian grabbed her by the neck again and dragged her towards the front of the ship. She passed tons of girls, all scrubbing, dirty and staring in awe at Annabeth. Octavian opened a door situated next to the stairs that led to the helm. In the door, was a short staircase leading to a large room with a few girls and lots of "beds." Master Octavian tossed her down the stairs, where she landed with a loud "thud." Some of the girls turned to Annabeth and gawked. "This is the slave quarters." Master Octavian announced. "I'm sure you've seen better, but this is only temporary. Right ladies?" The girls in the room straightened up and answered with several "Yes Master's." Annabeth scanned the room as Master Octavian was leaving. She was relieved to find the chocolate-skinned girl in the arms of the Native American. She stood up and made her way over to them.

"Are- are you alright?" She asked the girl. The Native American was ripping strips of fabric off her own clothes, and was applying them to the younger girl's wounds. The girl looked up. She had startling golden eyes, which were wide and scared. Her chin was trembling. "What's your name?" Annabeth questioned. The younger girl looked at Annabeth.

"I uh-" She stammered.

"Hazel." The other girl answered. "That's Hazel." Hazel swallowed.

"And who are you?" Annabeth asked. The girl cleared her throat.

"Piper. I'm Piper. Who are you?" Annabeth blinked.

"I'm um..." She looked down at herself. Who was she? "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Ooh, getting fancy with the last names." Another girl came over, with a dark braid and pale-ish skin. "I'm Reyna." She said, and firmly stuck her hand out. Annabeth stared at her and hesitantly shook Reyna's hand. Reyna looked over at Hazel, who winced in pain as Piper applied another bandage. "She get her first beating today?" Reyna asked. Piper nodded grimly.

"A bad one." Hazel took in a deep breath. Piper squeezed Hazel's hand. "Last one. I promise." Hazel bit her lip as Piper tore another strip of fabric off. This left her with no left sleeve and a hole caving over her breast. Annabeth watched gravely as Piper tightly tied the last strip over the lower part of her neck. Hazel cringed and whimpered a bit. "There- you're done." Without a word, Hazel stood up, approached Annabeth, and tightly wrapped her small, frail arms around Annabeth's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into Annabeth's chest. Annabeth blushed, and rubbed her head. The small girl released her grip and sat back down on the wooden plank flooring, next to Piper. Reyna looked confused.

"What was that all about? You've only met her." Piper looked up at Annabeth, then to Reyna.

"Hazel's first beating would've been a lot longer and a lot harder, if it wasn't for Annabeth." Reyna looked at Hazel, who spoke up.

"She stood over me when the whip came down the last time." Master dragged her away, but Piper came and got me." Reyna whistled. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, the door at the top of the steps opened, showing a large silhouette.

"Chase. The Master wants to see you." She said, grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Guys, I'm really excited for this story, so expect updates often!**

* * *

Annabeth stole a glance at the other girls, who stared back at her. Piper swallowed, and nodded approvingly.

"You'll be alright." She reassured her. Annabeth took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs to meet the man. Once she reached the top of the stairs, he guy grabbed her neck collar.

"Master said you were trouble." He snarled. Annabeth exhaled sharply as he dragged her across the ship deck. Great, I've made a reputation already. She walked clumsily, mostly because the overseer, who was walking at a very fast pace. She slowly saw Master Octavian come into view. Annabeth hated to look at his face. It was thin, but had a thick sneer plastered on it.

"Ah. Ms. Chase. I have something for you." He laughed. His hands were holding something behind his back. She heard a faint clang, like the shackles around her wrists and ankles. Master Octavian nodded at the overseer who brought her here. He shoved his arms out, grabbing Annabeth and putting her in a hold settling just underneath her Adam's Apple. Annabeth gasped and closed her eyes, expecting a beating. Instead, the collar around her neck was snapped off. Annabeth exhaled.

"But you said they were-" She started, just to be cut off by another, stronger force being thrust around her throat. She choked and gagged.

"They are useful." He looked at her as the overseer let her go. "I just thought this one would be more beneficial towards..." He hesitated. "Your position." Annabeth looked at the new item around her neck. It was just like the last one, but this one had a three foot chain jutting from the back. Like a leash... She thought. "And, we defiantly need to work on your outfit." Master Octavian added.

"M-my outfit?!" Annabeth sputtered. "What's wrong with it?!" She glanced down at the light blue toga she was wearing. Master Dakota insisted she wore it because of her Greek background. Sure, it was tattered, but she preferred to wear it. Her eyes darted around the deck at all the girls scrubbing. They wore rags that only covered their tops and their bottom. It honestly looked like all they were wearing was a bra with sleeves, and underwear.

"You're too covered." Master Octavian mused. Annabeth gasped.

"Covered?! Wha-"

"That's enough." Master Octavian demanded. He grabbed Annabeth by the chain and she was dragged towards the opposite side of the deck. He took her to another door that looked like the one that led to the slave quarters. "Hank! Butch!" The Master yelled at two overseers leaning on the rail, and watching the work. The two men snapped to attention and hustled over to Master Octavian. "Help me pick out a new outfit for Miss Chase." Hank was a tall, buff man with a dark buzz cut. He wore a torn sleeveless shirt and denim material pants. Butch was dressed similarly, but was much taller and had lighter hair. Both looked greedily at Annabeth, as if they couldn't wait to get their hands on her. Master Octavian kicked open the door. Inside was a musty room, filled with sewing supplies, pin dummies, and spare rags. Butch turned on an oil lamp and reached for some old rags. "No." Master Octavian stopped him, still gripping Annabeth. "I wan't something special for her." Annabeth gulped.

"Will it show my stomach?" She stammered. Master Octavian chuckled.

"Oh yes." Butch and Hank both started to take off the shackles off her wrists and grabbed an arm.

"No!" Annabeth yelled. "Let me go!" She struggled and fought, but the overseers had a great grip. Master Octavian took a rope and started to wrap it around her waist.

"Calm down Miss Chase." Butch said, in a gruff voice. "He's just fittin ya." Annabeth stopped writhing as much, but still fought. Master Octavian moved the rope skillfully around her, as if he'd been doing it for years. Duh, Annabeth... He probably has. Annabeth was jerked back into the present when Master Octavian ripped off her toga.

"Ah!" She gasped. The Master smirked at her reaction, then began to fit shimmering, golden cloth around her. Annabeth wished the old creep would get his hands off her. Soon, the fabric was wrapped around her, much like a bikini, except for the part that hung down between her legs.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, as Master Octavian started stitching up the back. He stopped for a minute, and looked at her.

"I think," He said as he snipped the string that connected the needle to the top. "That it suits you." He finished the bottoms and looked at her, satisfied. "Butch, Hank!" Immediately, they dropped her and reached for the wrist and ankle shackles. Annabeth fell with a THUD on the cabin floor. She sat still as they re-attached the chains. Master Octavian then grabbed Annabeth's chain from the neck collar, pulled her onto her feet, and commended dragging her out of the cabin. Master Octavian then turned to the two men. "Dismissed." He muttered. Then he slammed the cabin door. Annabeth blushed in humiliation as Master Octavian led her through the groups of scrubbing slaves. A couple of them looked up and gasped, and Annabeth was beet red. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly, avioding the glances. They soon reached the door leading to the slave quarters. Annabeth was afraid that Master Octavian would toss her down the stairs again. Instead, he walked down the stairs with her. Piper, who was tending to a sleeping Hazel, looked up and gasped.

"Annabeth...?" She murmured. "What happened to you?" It was quiet enough so Annabeth heard it, but Master Octavian didn't. She hung her head in shame. Annabeth had never revealed this much of her body before. She was quite flustered. Hazel stirred in her arms, and looked up at the slave and her proud master. The small girl inhaled sharply.

" Ramirez-Arellano!" Master Octavian barked so loud that it made Annabeth wince. "You're needed upstairs." The girl with the braid didn't move. She was completely sacked out, sprawled across a pile of straw. " Ramirez-Arellano!" He repeated. No motion. Piper's chin quivered.

"Master Octavian, Sir..." She pleaded. "Please, she worked hard last night. I-"

"Stay!" He yelled at Annabeth. She flinched again, and obeyed orders. Master Octavian marched over to where Reyna was sleeping, and yanked her up by the arm. Breaking away from her sleep, the girl yelped, looking into the fierce eyes of her master. "RAMIREZ-ARELLANO! YOU'RE NEEDED UPSTAIRS!" She cried out as he lifted her out of the bed, and dropped her onto the floor. Annabeth surged forward, but Master Octavian whirled around. "STAY!" Annabeth gulped and froze. He gripped her by the wrist, and dragged her upstairs, slamming the door behind him. Piper breathed in heavily. Suddenly, the door was booted back open, and a blur of red and white was tossed down the stairs. She yelped, and sat there for a second, before looking at the three girls who were staring back. The frizzy headed girl looked at Annabeth with a peculiar look. Then her eyes widened.

"You're the girl who took a beating for the other girl!" She exclaimed. Then she glanced over at Piper and Hazel. She gasped and pointed at Hazel. "And you're the one who was getting beat!" She calmed down and rubbed her head. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were just gawking at her. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Rachel." Annabeth examined the girl. She was covered in freckles, like someone sneezed little brown dots all over her skin. Her hair was like an explosion happened on her head. Rachel looked at her, as if expecting something.

"Oh! Oh, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth introduced herself. "That's Piper, and that's Hazel." Hazel gave a shy wave. Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the deck, followed by a yell, and a couple of screams.

"No please!" Came a muffled cry from above deck. There was a lot of movement, like running footsteps that were loud and heavy. Annabeth couldn't resist. She tiptoed up the stairs and peeked out the slightly ajar door. Through her limited line of vision, she saw a slave with spiky dark hair. It struck her as odd, because it couldn't have been natural. Why would anyone want to do that? The girl was struggling to lift a fallen wine case, which was spilling it's contents all over the deck.

"That's Thalia." Piper said, suddenly appearing next to Annabeth. "When she first came here, she was like you. Rebellious, uncooperative, and rude to the Master. Then he whipped her into shape." Piper met Annabeth's gaze. "Careful. I don't want that to happen to you." She watched in horror as a very large, muscular overseer raised his whip. Annabeth didn't want to see the poor girl get beaten, so she sighed, closed her eyes, and listened to the muffled cries of pain.

**So what do you guys think? Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been working on other stories. BTW Guys: I don't enjoy being called a b****. Updates will come in time. ENJOY!**

Annabeth stumbled back down the stairs and sat in silence with Rachel, Piper, and Hazel. The four girls were all holding their breath in, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a loud THWACK came from above. Hazel cringed. Thalia yelped.

"Have we learned a lesson?" Boomed a loud voice.

"Y-yes." Thalia sobbed.

"Yes what?" He demanded.

"Yes sir." She corrected herself. The larger person shifted his weight.

"Good. Now get out!" He commanded. There was a soft patter of footsteps, and they came closer. The door creaked open as the girl slipped inside the shadows. Thalia became visible when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had freckles like Rachel, but a smaller amount. Annabeth glanced at her body. There didn't appear to be any blood, just large red marks. Thalia sobbed, collapsing at the foot of the steps. Her face was red, and her cries were soft and gentle. Annabeth just stood in shock. Is this what I could become? She wondered. She kept her eyes on the broken girl.

"I um..." Annabeth started, not quite finishing, because of a lack of words. Thalia looked up, startled. She shakily stood up and met Annabeth's gaze. They were about the same height, except for the extra inch her spiky hair gave off.

"I'm Thalia." She stated.

"Yeah. I know." Annabeth answered back. "I've heard about you."

"All good things!" Piper chirped, embarrassed. Thalia smirked, looking amused. Her eyes were rimmed read. Except for that, Annabeth couldn't tell she was crying. The way her face looked reminded Annabeth of herself.

"I'm Annabeth. I'm kinda new..."

"I figured." She noted, and waltzed over to a pile of hay, and plopped herself down. "By the way, what in Tartarus are you wearing?" Annabeth looked down and blushed.

"Master Octavian wanted it for me..." She murmured. "And the chain around my neck." Thalia looked at her entire attire.

"He totally decked you out. You look like Princess Leia." She giggled.

"Princess who?" Annabeth questioned.

"Nothing. American thing." Thalia sighed. Piper piped up.

"You're from America?! How come I never knew that?"

"And how's come you're here?" Hazel blurted. Thalia cringed.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." She spoke softly.

"That's alright." Annabeth reassured her. "We don't mind." A loud voice boomed from above deck.

"All slaves to the quarters!" It commanded. There were loud shuffling footsteps leading to the door.

"Curfew." Piper explained, slowly making her way to the corner of the room. The door creaked open, announcing the arrival of about two dozen females. All of which either limped in, or stumbled over as they came to the bottom of the steps. Hazel, obviously frightened by the mass of girls, scampered over to Piper's protection. Rachel just stood there, awestruck.

"Chase!" Someone yelled. Annabeth registered it as Master Octavian. She snapped to attention and gazed up the stairs to where he stood. Without a word, he waltzed down the stairs, and yanked Annabeth be the neck. She gasped and followed him, aware of the crowd she was attracting. "Since you're new here," He smirked. "I want you to sleep in a special place."

"Wha-" She started, but he jerked on her chain, silencing her. Master Octavian dragged her past Hazel and Piper, whom she watched with pleading eyes. Piper gave her an apologetic look while Hazel slept soundlessly. Master Octavian took her to the very end of the room, where on the wall, were a few hooks. Annabeth made a slight sound of protest as he hoisted her up, so the chain on her neck latched onto the tallest hook. The he dropped her. Annnabeth's toes barely touched the ground and she struggled to reach the hook. But it was too high up. Master Octavian then took the shackles on her ankles and attached to lower hooks she hadn't even noticed.

"This is how you will sleep until I can learn to trust you." He smirked. He ran a finger down her neck, and Annabeth cried out in anger. Master Octavian flashed a smile, turned around, and stomped back up the stairs. The candles were blown out and the room was engulfed in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! By the way, a lot of you asked if there was going to be any rape. THERE WILL BE NO RAPE!**

Annabeth woke up to sudden brightness. Light was pouring in every crack of the floorboards. Annabeth took a look around. About fifty slaves were thrown about each other, sleeping like rocks. Annabeth stretched her arms and legs, well, as well as she could being attached to the wall and all. She scanned the room for one specific person.

"Piper!" She hissed. Piper snapped awake and jolted Hazel off her lap. The Native American looked around the room, eyes wide. Annabeth called her name again and then caught her gaze. A look of relief washed over her face and she carefully made her way to Annabeth, stepping over girls. Piper gazed up at Annabeth's face. "Piper get me down from here!" Suddenly Piper's terrified face returned.

"But Master Octavian-" She protested.

"I'll take the blame for it. Just get-" She was cut off by the door swinging open. The blonde haired bastard appeared in the doorway, brandishing a whip.

"McLean!" He yelled and cracked the whip against the first stair. All the slaves jolted awake and started to stand up. But Master Octavian kept his eyes on Piper. "Step away from Ms Chase here." Piper's eyes were large and glassy, but his flashed anger. Piper took a slow, small step back and now her eyes seemed to say I'm sorry. Master Octavian placed his foot on the next stair, and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a large BANG. Annabeth's brain almost couldn't process what happened next. Her master slumped down the stairs, a red hole very visible in his chest. Half the slaves screamed, but all Annabeth could think of was the fact that she wasn't getting down any time soon. Suddenly another figure came in view through the doorway. He was taller than Master Octavian, and held a pistol. Upon seeing the room, his sea-green eyes widened.

"Valdez, get your ass down here!" He yelled. "You got to see this!" Annabeth heard a thud, and running footsteps before another man came. This one was much shorter than the one with the gun. His jaw dropped.

"Girls..." They're all girls." He muttered. "Well this totally throws off everything." The other guy had a strange look on his face.

"Maybe not Valdez."

The taller male strode down the stairs and observed the sceen. Piper was trembling, two feet away from Annabeth. Suddenly three more men appeared at the top of the steps.  
"What the hell?" One demanded. He was shorter, ghostly pale, and had dark brown hair. The one called Valdez was still grinning.  
"Do we still get to chose?" He asked. Percy looked at the Latino. Then he smiled.  
"Yeah sure. Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Latino cracked his knuckles and came down the stairs quickly, kicking Master Octavian aside. Annabeth cringed as his body thumped down the rest of the stairs. 'Valdez' as the other one called him, greedily eyed all the girls who were now cowering on the floor. Except for Piper and Annabeth, everyone looked like they were prepared for a bombing.

"That one." He suddenly called out. The elf-ish boy's finger landed on Reyna. Annabeth heard her inhale sharply and stare up at Valdez in terror. He looked down at her, expectantly. "Well stand up." He commanded. Reyna slowly rose, looking at the boy. When she was standing straight up, Reyna was about an inch taller than the boy. She looked way to old for him in Annabeth's opinion. He walked back to were the taller boy was standing and Reyna padded along behind him like a dog.

"Typical Leo." Someone spoke up. "First to choose." He was ruggedly blonde and had electric blue eyes. He squeezed past the Latino and the tall one, and scampered down the stairs, observing all the girls. His eyes landed on Thalia, but not in a way of lust, but making it so his brow furrowed. He quickly shook his head, and kept looking around. Then his eyes fell on Piper. When she realized this, she took a step back into the wall. He didn't look menacing or scary, but kind and promising. He held out his hand and Piper's shaky hand fell into his. Suddenly, he looked like he remembered that he was supposed to be fierce, and yanked Piper away from the wall. She yelped, and followed him. Annabeth shifted her weight in the chains, accidentally drawing some attention to herself. The raven-haired boy glanced over at her, then watched as a muscular guy with a buzz cut stumbled down the stairs. He reminded Annabeth of some of the overseers above deck. Where were they? She wondered. He muscular guy glanced down at Hazel, who was asleep on the floor. How could someone so scared, sleep through this.

"Make it snappy Frank." The leader commanded. "We got to take off." He scooped up Hazel, who woke up, and started pumbling Frank's broad back. She screamed and kicked.

"Put me down!" She cried, kicking and screaming. Annabeth was extremely surprised that someone with Hazel's nature would treat a random stranger that way. But then again, she was just awoken from a deep sleep. Annabeth would've done the same thing. Frank, the large man, shifted Hazel, and set her down on the ground, up next to the others. Hazel stopped yelling, blinked, and huddled next to Piper, who was placed behind the blond. There were two more people to choose. The shortest one and the leader.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Update guys!**

Annabeth was so bored, she barely remembered the last picks. Barely. She remembered thinking to herself, that she wouldn't get picked, but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The pale kid, who Annabeth learned went as Nico, picked Thalia, who was trembling like she was a phone on vibrate. Annabeth was about to fall asleep, when she felt a hand grasp her chin. She jolted, and looked dead into eyes as green as the sea themselves.

The leader of the bunch smiled at her.

"You must have done something bad to wind up like this." He smiled, running his fingers across the chain links. Annabeth looked down, and spit between his feet. The man didn't jump back, but instead, started unhooking her chains.

"Wha-" She squeaked. "What are you doing?!" He looked at her, a smirk plastered across his face.

"What do you think?" He demanded. "You belong to me now. Annabeth shivered, as he unlatched the chains from the wall. She was hoisted down, but he kept a tight grip on her chains.

"But why?" She asked, expecting to be punished for speaking out of turn. Instead, he led her up the stairs. Then he turned to address the rest of the slave girls.

"I've left one bag of gold coins above deck. Sail to shore, and split it among yourselves. Use your share of the money to get ahead in life." He then looked at Annabeth and winked. Valdez stepped forward.

"Weell, it's been nice chatting and all, but we should go." He grinned. Annabeth and the rest of her friends were lead above. Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the most beautiful ship she'd ever seen. The sails were a creamy white and the wood was dark, with gold-ish rimming. Annabeth heard Hazel gasp and the leader laughed. But instead of giving some sort of explanation, they tossed down a board, and had each girl walk across it to the other ship. Piper walked across first, her feet and arms shaking. The blond who'd chosen her seemed to help her along, but had a firm look on his face. Finally, it was Annabeth's turn. She glanced down at the gap between her ship and the other, and her heart dropped. It was a huge gap, maybe fifty feet up from the water. If she fell... Well, Annabeth didn't really want to think about that. Just as she was about to place her foot on the board, a warm hand took hers. She jerked her head back, to see the leader grasping her. She scowled, and jerked her hand away from his. She wanted no part of him, even if she was entering his ship, with no precautions. Annabeth was going to cross this board without his help.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys!

You probably are all gonna hate me for this, because you think you're going to get an update.

Well, that the problem. I have writer's block, and it's the worst case I've ever experienced. You all know what's going on with the story, and I know you all are going to want a specific ending. Well, **I need your help.** I know you can help. In the comments, I would like you to all comment how you want the story to end, or how you want the plot to go. If you guys follow my On the Run story, you can help with the same thing too. I will choose between different plots, or even _combine them! _The readers who get their ideas used, will get mentioned in the next chapter.

-OMG thanks so much you guys!

-ItCalledAFandom

(Megan)


	8. Chapter 8

**Woot Woot! New Update! Finally the writer's block is gone! I'm still working on the other one! I've gotten great ideas. Thanks!**

Looking back on it, Annabeth decided that was a bad idea. He was right behind her, but Annabeth extended both her arms to keep her balance, and took shaky, hesitant steps. She felt his presence behind her, but she decided to ignore him. Annabeth wanted to do this herself. She looked down, at the water gently lapping against the two ships. She wasn't terrified of heights, and she certainly didn't react the way Thalia did, shrieking and clawing onto the poor pale boy, who Annabeth learn was named Nico. She eyed her friends on the ship, all looking equally uncomfortable with a bit of fear. Frank had set down Hazel, and Thalia had detached herself from Nico. The leader let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you gonna cross or not?"

"I'd rather go back to the mainland with the others." She snapped.

"Well too bad." He growled. Annabeth huffed, and placed her foot out, testing the board. Well, if her friends made it across, she could too. Carefully, she set one foot after the other, making her way across the board. The leader had started clapping slowly, mocking her small success. She looked back at him, flashing a look of annoyance. Suddenly, she felt her left foot step on her right, and her balance was lost. Annabeth flailed her arms, but it did no good. She felt herself pitching off the narrow beam. But then, there was a hand, grasping hers with great force. Annabeth looked up as she dangled over the splashing water. Holding her up, was the leader of the pirate gang. His eyes were earnest, and threatening. His hair was swept by the wind, like crops in a field. She gasped as he lifted her out of the air, and back onto the plank. Then, without a word, he pushed her the rest of the way across.

"Honestly." He mused. "It's not that hard."

"I would've rather swum with the fish." She spat, turning her back to him.

"Shark food..." He muttered. Annabeth turned around, now irritated.

"What's your name anyway, Mr. Big-shot?" She demanded. He imitated taking off a hat and bowing to her in mock politeness.

"Perseus Jackson, captain of the seven seas." He said. Behind him, Leo let out a laugh, then covered his mouth with his tan hands. The insulted "captain of the seven seas" looked back at him, sending him a glare.

"Call him Percy." The blond one added. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked at her friends who were huddled behind the kidnappers. She was about to say something when Percy cut her off.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." He gestured to the rest of the crew. "We'll tell you our names if you tell us yours." He started with himself, of course. "I'm Percy, as you know." He pointed to the Latino. "That's-"

"Leo Valdez, baby! Bad boy supreme!" Then he looked at Reyna. "And the ladies love a bad boy." He winked. Reyna gagged and Percy rolled his eyes. The blond cleared his throat.

"I'm Jason Grace." He said. He had a scar on his lips, and his eyes looked like Thalia's; electric blue. Jason nudged the pale boy with his elbow, who scowled.

"Do I have to?" He whispered loudly to Jason. Jason nodded encouragingly. He sighed. "I'm Nico." He said, annoyed. Jason elbowed him again, and he grunted. "Di Angelo." Jason smiled and finally, Frank, the one who picked up Hazel, stepped forward, his face so red that he looked intoxicated. "I'm Frank." He stated. Percy shrugged and looked expectantly at Annabeth.

"Your turn sweetheart. He put his hands on hips, like a sassy teenager. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Well..." She took a hesitant breath, and glanced at all her friends. "I'm Annabeth..." She then was shocked at her mind blanking. She couldn't remember her last name. "I have a last name, I swear." She reassured them. Percy looked expectantly at her. "I'll remember it!"

The girls went around and introduced themselves. When they were finished, the crew, and the captives stood around silently, and awkwardly. Annabeth broke the silence by clearing her throat and asking the question that was on her mind from the second she had crossed the plank. "Why are we here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp, I haven't updated this one in a while...**

"Your turn sweetheart. He put his hands on hips, like a sassy teenager. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Well..." She took a hesitant breath, and glanced at all her friends. "I'm Annabeth..." She then was shocked at her mind blanking. She couldn't remember her last name. "I have a last name, I swear." She reassured them. Percy looked expanctantly at her. "I'll remember it!"

The girls went around and introduced themselves. When they were finished, the crew, and the captives stood around silently, and awkwardly. Annabeth broke the silence by clearing her throat and asking the question that was on her mind from the second she had crossed the plank. "Why are we here?"

The grin on Percy's face was almost terrifying, but scary enough for Annabeth to take a step back. Reyna intervened.

"Are you gonna rape us?" She asked plainly. There was a collective gasp among the girls other than Annabeth and Reyna.

"No." Percy said harshly. "That's not what we have in mind." He looked at Annabeth and winked, which made her gag. "Our original plan was to gather a small group of male slaves and train them to be like us." He gestured to his crew. "Pirates." The gazed at the other girls, who's eyes were wide. "But since no males are available, I guess we'll have to make do with this." The gears were turning in Annabeth's head.

"Wait." She interrupted. "You want us to become pirates?"

"More or less." Percy said. "It might take some time, and it might be hard. Each male chose a female that he thought he could train. Each female will under go training until they are ready to sail the seas." Reyna gasped, and looked at Leo with disgust. Leo mocked pain, and stuck his tongue out at Reyna when she turned her back. Annabeth almost laughed. Percy continued talking. "I will be training Annabeth."

"And that's all?" Leo questioned jokingly, earning snickers, a scoff from Percy, and a fierce blush from Annabeth.

"Shut up Valdez..." Percy muttered. Suddenly the ship lurched forward violently. Annabeth put her hands out to grab onto something an steady herself. Unfortunately, her hands grasped Percy's chest, which made her stumble backwards and land on her backside, blushing more. He looked down at her, like she was crazy, but his face was tinted red as well.

"What was that?" Nico demanded. Percy didn't answer. Instead, he rushed up above to the deck, drawing his sword. He was followed by all of the other guys. I'm crazy... Annabeth told herself, and rushed up after them, curious to see how these runts lived their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo Hoo!**

**Okay guys this is serious. Remember when I asked all you guys for help in writing my stories? Well I wanted to give a little praise to a person who helped me and made me think. Thank you Sophie! I know what it's like to have your mind racing all over the place. I'm an ADHD and Dyslexic writer and the way I look at it, it's crazy fun. Keep going all of you! **

Above deck, Annabeth saw the oddest creature she'd ever laid her eyes on. The beast was at least two stories above the deck, with the rest of it's body under the water. About nine long tentacles hung loosely on the deck while nine others flailed in the air. And in the smack dead center of it's face, was a giant bloodshot eye that was so colorful, Annabeth couldn't believe it came from this beast. Annabeth was astounded as each male drew a sword and started hacking at the monster. She made eye contact with Percy, who grinned at her smugly.

"You look tough enough. Let's see how you do." He tossed Annabeth a sword which she caught by the handle.

"You want me to kill that thing?!" She demanded. Her fear was supplemented with a monstrous roar from the aquatic beast and Leo getting blasted backwards.

"No!" Percy called back. "I just want you to help!" Her hands trembled as she held the sword. How hard could this be? She thought. Well you could die... Her brain argued back. Shut up! She hissed to herself, and charged towards whatever the thing was. Wherever it's hot breath landed, reeked of rotting fish and seaweed. Annabeth almost gagged.

"We gotta find it's weak spot!" Leo cried, getting onto his feet.

"On it!" Frank yelled, climbing up a slimy tentacle like he was a monkey. Jason distracted the beast with little glints from his sword. Leo didn't fight with a sword, but instead with little fire torches and bombs. He lit one of the little spheres and chucked it at the eye, but the monster batted it away. Nico appeared next to Annabeth, who was taking it all in. He locked eyes with her, and when he did, Annabeth felf like she was stairing into a void.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. Annabeth huffed as he ran up next to Leo and began to stab the suctions on the tentacles that made the creature stick to the ship. His sword was black, the darkest black Annabeth had ever seen. Like it had come from hell hand delivered from Hades. Annabeth was Greek, so naturally she believed in the Olympian gods. Annabeth exhaled and charged towards the rest of the guys, who looked at her like she was insane. Except Nico. He didn't seem to have much emotion at all. Annabeth looked at her forearms and her hands that brandished the gleaming blade of iron. Should I swing it like a bat? She wondered. She eyed the tentacles on the deck, and then the sword. She remembered what Leo had said. It's weak spot. Field of vision. Annabeth gripped the sword tightly, and hurled it as far as she could. Everything seemed to slow as the blade spun fiercely through the air. She held her breath and she pleaded for everything to go right. There was a collective gasp as the sword sunk hiilt deep into the eye of the monster. Everything was quiet, including the beast itself. It was in shock. Then suddenly, it was in complete turmoil. It ripped the sword out of it's eye, black liquid flinging itself everywhere. Annabeth guessed it was blood. The boat tipped violently under the weight of the tentacles and the crew slipped and slid forward, including Percy. Annabeth couldn't even imagine what the girl's were thinking under the deck. Frank was thrown off the back and landed on Leo, who squeaked in surprise. The sword was flung and the blade was buried in the wood planks of the deck. Annabeth struggled to run up the surface, but when she reached the sword, she tugged it out and ran over to where the tentacles were wrapped around the rails of the boat. As of now, she was the only person with a weapon. The tentacles that weren't wrapped around the boat, were flailing in the air. Since the creature was blind, it had to depend on it's sense of touch. Or, what it had left of it's touch. Nico and Leo had hacked away at some of the slimy attachments and black blood was seeping everywhere.

"Percy!" She called. The leader looked at her with those sea green eyes that made her shutter. "What do I do?" He shrugged, and was suddenly grabbed by a tentacle and lifted into the air. Annabeth screamed as another jutted towards her. She brought the sword down hard onto it, and sliced it clean off. The beast wailed in pain, and knocked Leo off his feet. Annabeth sidestepped as another came. She sliced that one off too. She smiled, despite her situation. "I'm getting good at this!" She called out to no one in particular. Three more tentacles rushed at her and she parred one off and sliced off another, but the last one caught her by surprise and wrapped itself around her body. She kept a tight grip on her sword, although her arms were wrapped too so the blade hung loosely at her side. She struggled slightly, but she knew that it would do no help.

"Well that was short lived." Percy called, mocking her.

"Really?" She cried. "I really don't think now is the time! We're about to die!" He looked at her, his glare hard.

"Trust me. I've been through worse." His arms looked like they were crossed, but Annabeth couldn't tell. He looked unsatisfied. Annabeth groaned and flexed her wrist so the sword rotated, but nothing happened. If she could just break the flesh, he might get angry enough to drop her. Then she could cut down Percy and help the rest of the crew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yayayay new update!**

"How much worse?" She asked. Percy shrugged.

"Is it really important?" Suddenly, the sea creature waved them around like Spanish maracas and the sword fell out of Annabeth's grip. She gave an exasperated sigh and watched as the gleaming piece of metal fell to the deck. Percy took this as an opportunity. He pushed and shoved the tentacle until he slipped through and fell to the ground, landing in a crouch.

"Why-" She started to say, but the tentacle squeezed her tighter. "Didn't, you... do that, ugh! Sooner!?" Percy looked up at her and winked, then picked up her sword. The rest of the crew, weaponless, had tried to beat up the monster using only their hands. Percy jumped up, sword in hand, and targeted the eye, slicing and stabbing it until black liquid oozed out. Annabeth had worked her hands out of the trap, but they did no good just hanging out. She wasn't strong enough to do what Percy did, so she watched the scene below her. One more jab into the eye did it as the monster flailed it's tentacles, and began to sink below the waves. At this point, Annabeth panicked. It would drag her into the ocean with it! "Percy!" She screamed. He whirled around, and saw Annabeth, arms stretched out. He dashed over to the side of the ship and grasped her forearms. The tentacle had seemed to let loose just a bit, but Percy tugged roughly, and nothing really happened. She was getting too close to the water. With one final pull, Annabeth slipped free and she and Percy landed on the deck with a loud thud. The tired crew cheered halfheartedly. Annabeth hastily got off of Percy, and brushed herself off. He looked at her with a bizarre look in his eyes, and his face tinted red. Annabeth gave an awkward whoop, and the crew looked at her confused. "Okay, I'm new here." Leo shrugged and began to walk down below the deck where Annabeth had completely forgotten that's where the rest of the girls were. Annabeth rushed past the boys to the stairs, which she stumbled down quickly. Annabeth was shocked with what she saw. All the girls were huddled in the far right corner of the room, eyes wide. Annabeth almost laughed. They looked so tiny compared to the monster Annabeth had just fought.

"Annabeth what's-" Percy flew down the stairs after her and turned the corner to see the sight in front of him. He held in a laugh, and walked over to go help them. But on his way over he turned toward Annabeth.

"Oh and Annabeth?" He smiled tossing her his old sword. "Here." Annabeth looked at the blade in her hand. Her reflection poked out through the drying sea monster blood and Annabeth smiled at herself. This seemed like her. She wasn't a slave, but a warrior.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry guys! Lots of tests, quizzes and projects! Don't worry I won't disappear off the face of the earth. **

Once the other girls were off the ground, Percy clapped his hands loudly.

"One thing has to change here." He said. Everyone looked around, including Annabeth. Percy looked down at Annabeth's attire, which was still very revealing.

"Umm..." Annabeth blushed. "Something tells me it's me."

"I don't like your outfit." He stated curtly. "It's too revealing." Annabeth almost sighed in relief. She almost thought he was going to strip her down more. He looked her up, and then looked among the rest of his crew. "Leo!" He said suddenly. The poor elfish boy snapped to attention.

"Yeah?"

"Take Annabeth to your wardrobe. You're the closest to her size." Leo's jaw dropped and Annabeth heard Frank snicker. Leo turned red and reluctantly trudged down a small hallway that branched off into little bedrooms. Annabeth hesitated.

"His clothes?" She asked, uncertain.

"Don't worry, they're clean princess." He smirked. Annabeth sneered at his rudeness, but she was grateful to get out of her whoreish clothes. Her feet dragging on the floor, she followed Leo down the hall. He stopped abruptly at a door which hung off the hinges. "Now I have clean clothes, but not a very impressive room." Annabeth blinked expectantly. I'll just go get them." He disappeared behind the door. Annabeth listened closely as several strange noises dispersed from the room, like mechanical engines and whatnot. After what seemed like hours, he emerged, holding a pair of maroon flannel pants with ripped pant legs, and a large cotton shirt with loose leather strings for tightening. They all looked pretty big, but she was thankful.

"Thanks." She said wholeheartedly. He rubbed his head, not saying anything." Without another word, she turned to leave, Then she stopped.

"What?" Leo asked. This time, he didn't seem so annoyed.

"Um, where can I change?" Leo laughed.

"There's a shower room at the end of the hall." Annabeth's brow furrowed.

"A shower on a ship? Isn't that-"

"Impossible?" Leo smirked. "Not with my brain." Annabeth decided not to think about it too much.

"Well thanks." She said and walked down the hall, gripping her new clothes to her chest. She couldn't wait to get into them. The door at the very end of the hall was marked with carved words on the wood. Showers. Annabeth took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Inside were little stalls made from wood. But as she turned towards the back wall, she saw metallic shower heads sprouting from the wall. If those are the showers, then what are these stalls? Cautiously, she pried one of the stalls open, to see an outhouse type set up. Oh. Toilets. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about this. If these people were smart enough to install working plumbing in their ship, then Annabeth felt she may be safer off with them. She didn't feel like changing in the stall, mostly a fear of falling in, so she decided to huddle behind the last stall. She set the clothes down on the floor and thought. How am I going to do this? She looked at herself. Then she sighed. She knew what she needed to do. She started with the long piece of fabric dangling between her legs, ripping it off mercilessly. Much better. Then she slid the large pants on over her bottoms and twisted the ripped off fabric, shoving it through the ragged belt loops. Then she brought the ends out front and tied them and smiled. Makeshift belt. Then she took the shirt and slipped it on. It was large and hung off her frame, but it'd have to do for now. The last thing she did was tug a small strand of thread out of her belt and use it to tie up her hair. She sighed. Much better. Annabeth walked over to the door with confidence and was about to tug it open, when suddenly the doorknob was yanked from her reach and the door was swung open. Nico Di Angelo stood in the doorway of the shower house. His eyes widened at the sight of Annabeth standing there, but it slowly turned into a sneer. He grunted and pushed his way past her.


	13. Chapter 13

**AYyyyyyy guess who's back? Very short **

**It's ok**

**Enjoy**

Annabeth made her way up to the group, feeling confused about her encounter with Nico. When she approached the now, relaxed pirate crew, they were lounging about like there wasn't even a monster attack. After her experience, Annabeth felt like she wanted to slay about twelve monster, with the way the adrenaline rushed through her body. It was almost disappointing to see the lot of them resting against the mast, or even hanging about the guardrail. She observed the actions of the males mostly because she for one barely knew anything about the lifestyles of pirates. For what she had seen already, Annabeth figured the life of pirates was facing danger when the opportunity came, looting ships, and hanging about. She watched as Percy and Jason wickedly spared as if the two would never get tired. They flung their swords around, whipping and slashing but she knew they wouldn't actually hurt each other. Percy was... _interesting_ to say the least. Yes, he was pushy and demanding so far, but there was something about him that appealed to Annabeth. A loud clattering noise interrupted her thoughts and she saw the end of Percy de-arming Jason and his sword falling to the deck. A small applause rumbled through the quiet crew with an added "get wrecked" from who she thought was Leo. He was certainly the brains of this whole ship. He seemed to be less of a fighter and more of a thinker, always tinkering and carrying around tools. She believed the exquisite shower room could only be invented by him. Annabeth watched as the lazy Latino rose and went over to clap Jason on the back. The blond wiped his brow and grinned. He was incredibly tan, almost like Piper, and he had a small crescent shaped scar on his lip. None of these people seemed vicious, even the huge guy that towered over everyone. What was his name..? ...Frank? Yeah, she thought. She looked around to find him, and did a double take as she discovered him talking to the _seagulls_ perched at the bow. Were these people really pirates? She took a look at the group of girls, who had segregated themselves from their male captors and were sitting very far away from them. Hazel had taken on re-braiding Piper's hair and Reyna was sleeping, curled up in Piper's lap. Thalia was picking at her fingernails, and Annabeth watched as blood bubbled in her nail beds. She went to approach the girls, but Percy encountered her first, fluffing his hair.

"How are you feeling, Chase? Settling in?" His eyes glinted in the sun and Annabeth felt her stomach drop. Sweat dripped down his face and rolled into his collar bones. He was wearing a low-cut v-neck, and pants that looked kinda like her own. "You look much better."

"Thanks, good." She breathed. "Are you gonna let my friends change too?" She asked, almost demandingly. She felt kind of bad, she was ordering and sassing Percy around like an asshole, and he quite frankly didn't deserve it. But there was no way she was going to apologize. He smiled.

"Yeah that's why I sent Nico down, to find clothes that might better fit the girls. He's pretty scrawny and Leo never washes his clothes, therefore I felt like Nico would have better fits." This logic made perfect sense, so Annabeth didn't bother asking any questions. Instead she figured she'd bring up a different topic.

"Hey, do you think you could give me swordplay lessons?" Annabeth asked boldly. She had left her newly- acquired sword with Percy and she had no clue where it was now. Luckily he did.

"Sure! In fact, I happen be free right now if you want your first." He began to walk over to where he had just dueled Jason, up towards the bow of the ship. As they walked, he addressed her. "You were pretty good with that monster earlier. A natural." he beamed and the sun was setting right into his eyes, illuminating them although he squinted.

"Oh yeah," She couldn't help but notice her arms swinging more than usual when she walked. "Is that a regular thing here?" She asked. Percy laughed.

"Ah, I'd say bi-weekly at the most." He shrugged. "Though that was the biggest I've seen in awhile."

"And I was able to stick my sword in it!" Annabeth said enthusiastically. Their laughter was the loudest thing at the moment but she didn't mind. It felt good to be master-free, worry free. As they got to the place where they were about to spar, Annabeth spied her sword. Percy must have at the exact same time because when she reached for it, his hand was there too, and they linked fingers for a moment before repelling away from each other. Percy blushed, and Annabeth felt her face going red. _No nononononononononono! _She thought, eyes widening. The butterflies came back to her gut. Was she... _developing a love interest?_ She shoved the thoughts into the back of her mind. This wouldn't happen now. "So..." She spoke after a long awkward silence. "About that sword lesson..."


End file.
